The present invention relates to a connector designed for coupling an external-device with a motor, as well as to a motor incorporating the connector.
In relation to a motor, an end of a drive coil (i.e., a winding) wound around a motor bobbin is generally soldered to a coil terminal assuming the shape of a pin. Likewise, the coil terminal is connected to a substrate by soldering. A vinyl line extending from the substrate is routed to an external device, such as a controller. A connector is provided at a terminal of the vinyl line extending from the motor. The motor connector is fitted to a mating connector, whereby an external device is electrically connected to the coil terminal of the motor.
However, such a commonly-used motor connector uses numerous parts, such as those mentioned above, making parts control and productivity unsatisfactory. Further, large-scale use of solder deteriorates the working environment.
Accordingly, the invention aims at providing a motor connector designed so as to enable inexpensive and superior connection of connectors by use of a simple structure, as well as providing a motor incorporating the motor connector.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a connector connected to a terminal of a coil wound on a motor bobbin in a motor, and coupled with a mating connector to electrically connect the motor and an external device, the connector comprising:
an insulative holder; and
at least one conductive connection member, accommodated in the holder, the connection member includes:
a main body;
a first engagement section, monolithically formed on a first end portion of the main body to hold the terminal of the coil; and
a second engagement section, monolithically formed on a second end portion of the main body to be coupled with the mating connector.
Preferably, the first engagement section elastically holds the terminal of the coil.
In this configuration, the coil terminal is connected directly to the connection member without involvement of any other member. Hence, a connecting operation is performed efficiently by use of a minimum component constitution.
Preferably, the main body of the connection member extends in a first direction which is parallel with a rotary shaft of the motor. Here, the mating connector is attached to the second engagement section in the first direction. The terminal of the coil is attached to the first engagement section in a second direction which is perpendicular to the first direction.
In this configuration, it is prevented load from directly exerting to any connection portion between the first engagement section and the coil terminal when the mating connector is attached to the second engagement section.
Preferably, the connection member is formed from a single conductive plate including a pair of main body pieces extended from a connecting portion in a cantilevered manner to form the main body. Here, the second engagement section is extended from one end portion of the connecting portion. The connection member is formed by folding the connecting portion such that the main body pieces are opposed with each other while defining a gap therebetween.
In this configuration, it is efficiently improved rigidity of the connector by a connection member of compact geometry.
Here, it is preferable that an engagement piece is extended from a free end portion of each main body piece in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the main body piece extends. The engagement pieces are opposed with each other when the connecting portion is folded to define a gap therebetween. The terminal of the coil is inserted into the gap between the engagement pieces so that the engagement pieces serve as the first engagement section.
In this configuration, the first engagement section is efficiently formed by utilization of the geometry of a folded portion of the main body. Hence, productivity of the connector can be further improved.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a motor, comprising:
a casing body;
a motor bobbin accommodated in the casing body;
a coil wound on the motor bobbin;
a connector provided with at least one conductive connection member including:
a main body;
a first engagement section, monolithically formed on a first end portion of the main body to elastically hold a terminal of the coil; and
a second engagement section, monolithically formed on a second end portion of the main body to be coupled with a mating connector to which an external device is connected.
Preferably, the first engagement section elastically holds the terminal of the coil.
Preferably, the connector includes an insulative holder for accommodating the connection member therein. Here, the holder is integrally fitted with the casing body to form a part of the casing body.
In this configuration, the connector and the motor can be handled in an integrated fashion.